Wildest Dreams
by xxDODxx
Summary: Lena Willaims is a big fan of one direction but sadly has never been to a concert before, she gets a chance to go to his concert but what happens when her flight gets delayed and she misses it... *THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE READ*
1. Chapter 1

**WILDEST DREAMS**

CHAPTER 1

"Could you please drive this car like twice this speed? I really cannot miss this concert. No matter what." I said. "Miss, I'm driving as fast as I can." Mike, my driver, replied. It almost has been half an hour since I left from the airport. Why did the flight have to be delayed? I have to somehow make it to Madison Avenue. It's Louis's concert! OMG I cannot believe I'm gonna meet the love of my life (if i make it on time). Ugh... This is taking a lot more time than i imagined.

After few turns or so, i could see the Madison Avenue appearing into the view. We parked in front of the avenue only to see that the concert was over. I slumped back into my car seat and said," Take me to the hotel Mike." "Yes mam " he replied.

I've never felt this sad and depressed in my entire life. It was the only chance to meet Louis and i just lost it. I feel so... I don't even have words to describe my feelings. Throughout my school life, i studied hard to get into a good college. And when i got into Oxford University, i worked hard to manage my dad's business. And when i can finally manage it, i feel like i lost lost the only thing which i ever wanted. My dad was a strictler when i was in school. He never let me date. Well it was something which even i didn't wanted to. Boys at my school were no less than jerks. So yeah, i'm 22 haven't kissed a boy yet and a virgin. Exactly the opposite person of my friend, Hannah. I know its stupid to be obsessed with a Louis and be in love with him but i can't help it... Louis stole my heart! Not my fault!

"Um... mam we are here." Mike said, and i snapped back to my shucking world. "Yeah thanks." i replied while getting out of the car. I get inside the hotel and go to the bar, and its happens to be that I'm the only person there. I went inside and sat on the chair by the counter and ordered tequila. I'm not the person who drinks a lot well tbh it's the first time I'm drinking. "Miss, tequila isn't the best way to start with. Should i bring you something else?" the bartender made his point. " I don't care. Nothing can possibly go wrong in my life now. I'll go with tequila." i said depressingly. "Got it. Tequila on the way." he said and went to bring the drink. I've heard alcohol numbs your pain. Let's see if it really does. The bartender comes with tequila and i drink it at once. I could feel a burning sensation in my throat but who cares. I ordered for more drinks until i tried every single one of them.

I could barely see things in front of me now. Everything was kinda blurry, but i felt as if i was on cloud 9. Alcohol really does numbs the pain. I tried to stand somehow and started to make way out the bar until i bumped into someone and fell down on the floor. I couldn't see who the person was. I found it difficult to keep my eyes open and slumber made the way to me.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi directioners!**

 **so this is my first fanfiction... actually i was looking for good fanfictions for Louis Tomlinson but i didn't find one good enough so i wrote one myself**

 **sooo tell me what do you think?**

 **i know that this is the first chapter and it is a bit boring but it is gonna get interesting soon**

 **-xxDODxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** **Louis POV** **

The concert was sick. I still feel awkward performing without the boys. I miss them so much. It's been a while since i have even talked to them. I wouldn't have been able to come so far without them and their incredible support. They are like my family and being away from my family always hits me hard.

"We're at the hotel sir." said my driver. It's the same hotel where we shot the video of the 'perfect'. I hopped out of the car feeling nostalgic and made my to the bar. I was at the entrance when my phone beeped and i pulled it out to check the message. I kept walking when suddenly i bumped into a girl and she fell down. She had long silky brunette hair, she looked meek and fierce at the same time. I stopped myself from admiring her and helped her to knees while apologizing. "I am sorry." i said. She mumbled something but it was unclear. By the smell of her breath i could tell that she was too much drunk. Idk why but i felt something different about her. We somehow had the same purpose to come to bar; to numb away our pain. Somehow i knew that by looks on her face.

I tried asking her name and address but she had already dozed off by the time. The bartender came to aid and told me that her name was Lena Williams and she is staying at their hotel. He helped me get to her room and it so happened that my room is adjacent to hers. I laid her on the bed, removed her heels and covered her with duvet. I went back to my room. I no longer want to drink. I just lay on my bed thinking about today's events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ****LENA'S POV****

I woke to the sharp sunlight coming through the window. I sat up and tried to recall the events from the last night but i got nothing. I dragged myself out of the bed and found myself wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I took a glass of water and sat on my bed thinking about yesterday.

Minutes later i heard a knock on the door. I walked up and opened the door. It was Louis Tomlinson! Louis Tomlinson of 1D was standing in front of me. I closed my eyes thinking that i'm probably dreaming. I closed the door and opened it again. I found him standing right there. "Hi love, i'm Louis Tomlinson." he introduced himself. He's so down to earth he just said his name not even mentioning that he's the member of the biggest boy band in the world. Gods this is one of the many things i love about him. "I know. I'm Directioner. So nice to finally meet you in person." "Nice to meet you too." he replied.

CONVERSATION

Louis: how are you feeling now? Last night you were pretty sick .

Lena: Okay,i guess. night? What happened? I've been trying to recall stuff but i'm blank. Can you plz tell me?

Louis: yeah, of course. but um... May i come in?

Lena: oh yeah. of course. so stupid of me.

Louis:Thanks.

He came inside and sat on the couch, and i sat opposite to him on a chair. I still feel as if i'm dreaming. I don't wanna make him feel awkward so i keep myself restrained from fangirling. "Well you were pretty drunk last night' he said. "I wasn't planning on it though." i replied. Suddenly I could feel nausea building up inside me and i ran to the bathroom.

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

I woke up that late in the morning, it was going to be noon. I dragged myself myself out of the bed and got a shower. IDK why but i keep coming back to thinking about the girl i bumped into yesterday 's something different about her. I got out of my room wearing casuals and knocked at her door to check if she's doing well. Seconds later she answers the door with wide eyed face. She closed the door and opened it again. I was bit confused at this reaction. I introduced myself and came to know that's she's a directioner. Well that explains her reaction. I always love being around fans. They owe me everything. No matter how much i thank them, it'll never be enough. She asked me if i could tell her what happened last night and i agreed. Ovio, she doesn't remember a thing coz she was way too much drunk.

I got myself a seat on the couch and she sat opposite to me on a chair. Immediately i felt a pang of guilt coz she must be sitting comfortably in her room and she sat on chair. I opened my mouth to speak when she rushed towards the bathroom. I ran for her aid and found her throwing up. I rubbed her back lightly and felt her body stiffen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ****LENA'S POV****

My head was throbbing and i felt sick. I was about to stand up when i felt a hand on my back. His touch sends electricity through my body, and i stiffen. Why does he have to be so sweet? Only i know how much i'm trying to keep myself calm and he's making it hell lot of difficult. I thanked him and stood up to splash some water on my face. I feel as if my head's gonna explode. "Here lemme help you." he said extending his arm and he helped me back to the room. "I'll just order something for you it'll make you feel better. Anything in particular you would like to have?" he asked while dialing room service number. "Um...No." i replied. So he ordered some sandwiches and orange juice. "So coming back to the topic... you were pretty drunk last night and you bumped into me." he said looking at me. Looking him in the eyes sends shiver down my body. Gods i could sink in those blue oceanic eyes. "Oh' was all i could say. I clearly messed up my first impression. Uh... Lena why do you have to be so stupid? i thought to myself. He told me everything calmly making sure if i was fine every time i was engrossed in my thoughts.

"So was it the first time you drank?" he asked. "Yeah" i replied looking down. I somehow feel very disappointed of myself. I never imagined me being drunk in a million years. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You did pretty well for the first time. Most ppl don't wake up for a along time." he said as if he could read my mind. 'Well i guess i'm not like them then." I replied and immediately regretted it. It sounded rude. He laughed and said "i guess so." He got up and his way to the door and I followed him. "So... Um... I better keep going. Got stuff to do and you should probably get some rest." he said. Why is he leaving? "yeah" i replied. I wanted to make him stay. He just came. "Um... Lena. I was wondering if you were free tonight?" he asked. " Yeah i am." i said holding back my joy. "So i guess i'll meet you at 8 for dinner?" he asked. "Of course." i replied smiling while closing the door.

Oh my freaking goodness! Dinner with Louis! I think i'm gonna explode with happiness . It really is like dream come true. who could have imagined that on a messed up day, you'll bump into someone so special. I rush back tot my bed and pick up my phone. I dial in Hannah's number and after a few seconds she answers the call.

CONVERSATION

Hannah: do you realize what time is it Lena?

Lena: i don't care Han, coz this is an emergency. Plz wake and listen.

Hannah: most of your so called emergencies turns out to be what to wear. I swear if this is why you called me then i'm keeping the phone.

Lena: well, that's one of the reasons i called. But there's something else i wanna tell you

Hannah: What? make sure you say it fast. Coz i'm gonna doze off.

Lena: I met Louis and he's taking me to dinner!

Hannah: Who's Louis.

Lena: Gods.. Louis Tomlinson

Hannah: As in Louis Tomlinson of 1D?

Lena: Yeah.

Hannah: Girl, you've got loads to explain.

(so i told her everything that happened.)

Hannah: Bullshit. Why don't miracles happen to me? Did you take a pic with him? Or his autograph or something?

Lena: No, Han. I didn't wanted myself to appear paranoid. I behaved as calm as i could. I'm sure he doesn't like fangirling every time. Well the main thing is...

Hannah: What to wear?

Lena: Yeah

Hannah: Well do you have the red dress we bought together?

Lena: Yeah. But isn't it a bit... idk

Hannah: You've gotta look hot and besides that's the only thing you can wear.I don't think you're planning to wear formals?

Lena: hm...

Hannah: and let your hair down.

Lena: Okay. I just hope i don't ruin my impression anymore. coz I've already ruined the first one.

Hannah: Trust me you'll look gorgeous. And tell me every thing that happens like every single bit of it.

Lena: Yeah.

Hannah: bye, gotta sleep. Good Luck.

Lena: Bye.

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

I didn't wanted to leave Lena's side but i had to go coz i had things to do. Well i did invited her over dinner. But where to take her? Taking in context that paps are always behind, and she's not used to it. I decided to book the restaurant of our very own hotel. I went downstairs to book the restaurant. "But sir, some of the tables have already been booked." the manager said. "I don't care, here's the money for all the tables you have. But i want the whole restaurant for me and my special guest." i said. I know i sounded rude but i had no other option. "At your service sir." the manager replied. Glad to make the work done i went to the studio.

 **A/N:- Any guesses how the dinner will unfold?**

 **Read on to know more about how Louis's and Lena's fates clashes.**

 **Please comment and vote. Suggestions are taken in context.**

 **Very soon i'll be updating the new chapter!**

 **Till then... Enjoying Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ****LENA'S POV****

After having a chat with Hannah, i went to sleep. I woke up later and found out that the sun had already set and it was 6pm. 2 hours from now i'll be with Louis. I went to the bathroom to open the tap for bubble bath. It's been ages since i took a bubble bath. I got inside the tub and put my headphones on to listen to some 1D songs. Oh gods! This bath feels so relaxing. I wish i could spent my entire day right here in the tub. But I came out coz I'm gonna have dinner with the love of my life. I dried my hair and put on the dress that Hannah told me to. I applied light make up and let my hair down. Once satisfied i went back to my room and waited for Louis.

(After sometime)

I heard a knock at my door and my heartbeat accelerated. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. I opened the door and there stood the most handsome man i've ever seen.

"Lena you look gorgeous," he said. I hope i'm not blushing hard. I don't wan to make it obvious that i have a huge crush on him. "Thanks, and you're looking perfect as usual." i said. He gave me a warm smile. The smile that can melt any heart.

While we were in the elevator i asked him where we were going. "No where new. I booked the restaurant of our hotel becoz of all the paparazzi. I'm sure you don't wanna deal with them." he replied. "yeah." We went inside the restaurant and i saw that the whole place was dimly lighted and some soothing music was playing in the background. This is so perfect. This million times better than i imagined. In the center there was only one table. "Are we the only one here?" I asked. "Yeah, i booked the whole restaurant for us." he replied. What? The whole place. This is so grand. Well i did feel bad for all the people who made their reservation but had to cancel. But a dinner with Louis is way more than i ever imagined. I was going to pull the chair back, when Louis came and did the work. He's such a gentleman. We sat down and the waiter came to ask us for drinks. Louis ordered wine while i picked up just normal water.

CONVERSATION

Louis: Not planning to drink anytime soon?

Lena: after experiencing the conscience. No.

Louis: haha, you'll get used to it. So what brings you to New York?

Lena: Business does. Well practically my father's business.

Louis: Great. How long are you here?

Lena: Idk. I planned for one week but now my father wants me to meet this great business man he knows and wants me learn all the business handling stuff.

Louis: Well that must be fun.

Lena: Not for me. Like i barely know this person and my father wants me to learn from him.

Louis: well if he is successful in business then he must be a good man.

Lena: I hope so.

The waiter came and served us drinks.

Louis: Here, you can have wine. It doesn't dull your senses if taken in small amount.

Lena: Okay.

He poured me some drink and i drank a little.

Lena: So, how's album coming out to be?

Louis: Ah, good. Somethings are still left to be done and corrected but it's gonna be complete soon.

Lena: Can't wait to hear it.

He again gave me that warm smile.

Louis: So are you single?

There comes the question.

Lena: Yeah. What about you?

Louis:Um... well it's complicated.

Lena: Should i take it as a yes or no?

Please let him be .

Louis: Well, I really like being in a relationship but i'm tired of doing what my girlfriend likes. Of course, it's the best way to know a person but sometimes i feel like...

Lena: Drifting away from yourself?

Louis: Yeah.

Lena: Why don't you just do stuff what you like?

Louis: Alone? Nah... It's boring becoz i guess i'm adapted to have people around me, like my lads, family and friends and all. And all of a sudden i feel alone.

Lena: I can accompany you.

Louis: What?

Lena: I mean to do stuff what you like.

Louis: you would?

Lena: yeah.

Louis: Okay then, let's have desserts first. It's one of the things i wanna do.

Lena: Sure.

After having our dinner, we got back to our floor. I was unlocking my door when he asked me.

Louis: So how was your dinner ?

Lena: It was like living my dream Mr. Tomlinson.

Louis: Hahahaha. So are you free tomorrow morning?

Lena: I guess dreaming a bit more, isn't harmful. Yeah, I'm free.

Louis: see you tomorrow then. Good night.

Lena: Good night.

I got into the room, changed into my night clothes and laid on the bed thinking about Louis. It feels so great when you bring a smile on somebody's face. I still cannot get his smile out of my mind. The smile he gave me when i agreed to accompany him. I closed my eyes and eagerly waited for the sun to rise.

- **A/N:** Thank you so much all the votes and the reads. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Till then.

Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

I was a bit nervous about the dinner. I didn't knew if i was dressed properly. I thought i was formal but when Lena came out the door wearing that dress i couldn't take my eyes off her. The dress wasn't the beauty of her, in fact, she was the beauty of that dress. We had a talk and i asked her if she was single. I was happy to know that she was, becoz for a moment i thought she was taken. She also asked me if she could accompany me doing things i like. At first i was taken aback, becoz nobody really gave me that kinda offer ever. But I'm glad i agreed to it. I text her to be ready at 9 am in the morning so we could go to theme park. I never told her about the roller coaster ride, because i wanted it to be surprise for her.

 ****LENA'S POV****

I woke up to the dim light of sunrise entering my room from the windows. I checked my phone for time and got to know that there were 10 missed calls from Hannah and a message from Louis. The message said:- "Got some amazing stuff on my mind. Be ready at 9 in the morning." I checked the time and the clock was going to strike 6:30. I got up, had a shower and got into my favorite denim shorts and a white top.

I ordered a cup of coffee and dialed in Hannah's phone number.

CONVERSATION

Hannah: i called you 1000 times. Why didn't you pick up?

Lena: Well 10 times to be exact and i was sleeping, duh. It was night here.

Hannah: whatever, how was your date?

Lena: Date? It wasn't a date Han. Just a simple dinner.

Hannah: Okay, what did you guys talk about?

Lena: mostly it was normal chat. But then...

Hannah: But?

I told her everything about what happened at dinner

Hannah: seriously? Do you want him to friend zone you?

Lena: No, but what else could i have agreed to?

Hannah: idk, but now you are clearly on his friend list.

Lena: so what's wrong with that?

Hannah: What's wrong with that? Don't you love this man?

Lena: Yeah i do.

Hannah: so would you like if he treats you as his friend?

Lena: but i can't expect to him to be in love with me.

Hannah: why not?

Lena: Firstly,coz we're totally different persons who lives in different worlds. Secondly, he is capable of dating any other girls who are way much more beautiful than me. And you know what? I'm happy to know that he knows that i exist. At least i'm somebody to him.

Hannah: Listen, i get your point but you gotta expect something to happen between you and Louis. Have hope.

Lena: That's the only thing I've done in my life. I've hoped but got nothing. I always hoped that my mum will come back to me but she didn't.

Hannah: Don't you dare waste your time thinking about that Lena. Your mum chose to leave you. There was nothing you could have done about it. What about your dad Lena? He spent his life raising you up, caring, and loving you. He never let you miss you mother.

Lena: yeah

Hannah: Take a deep breath and forget about it. Okay?

Lena: yeah

Hannah: So tell me what are you guys doing first?

Lena: i don't know yet. He just texted me to be ready at 9am.

Hannah: Okay well then, go and get ready.

Lena: yeah and thanks Han.

Hannah: No need for that. I'm just doing what a friend must be doing. Now go, bye.

Lena: Bye.

Feeling relieved after talking to Hannah, i called my dad to ask how things were going there. I talked to him for some minutes and then kept the phone.

Thank you guys for all the votes! Hope you liked this chapter.

Vote

Comment

Share


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 ****LENA'S POV****

It was going to be 9 when Louis called me.

Louis: Good morning Lena. You awake?

Lena: Good Morning. Yeah I woke up early today.

Louis: Me too. You ready to kick start your day?

Lena: Yeah

Louis: Meet you by the reception then.

Lena: Okay. I'll be there in 2minutes.

Louis: Okay.

I locked my room and rushed down the hall. It was a sunny day so i decided to wear something light colored.

As i reached the reception i saw Louis standing there. Oh! he's such an angel. He's perfect in every way. He wore his classic stripes tee with denims.

CONVERSATION

Louis: Did you have your breakfast?

Lena:Nah...

Louis: Great coz we'll have it later. You aren't hungry right?

Lena: No

Louis: Okay so let's go then.

We sat in his car and the driver started driving. During the ride i tried to look at him by the corner of my eyes. I again tried to sneak a look and our eyes met. I instantly looked away to hide my blush. I might be in love with him but he certainly not. I don't wanna ruin whatever is happening right now becoz of my feelings for him. I lean my head head on the headrest of the car and guess where we were heading.

After a long drive i could see a theme park at a distance. I looked at Louis and saw a smile on his face. "Here we are!" he exclaimed. "A theme park?" i asked to make sure if i was right. "Yeah. So do you like roller coaster? Coz that will be our first ride." he stated. Oh please no... What have i gotten myself into. Anything will work leaving roller coaster. I tried when i was a kid, but trust me it didn't turn out to be that well. " Let's enjoy it." I said hiding back my horror.

Louis: Are you afraid?

Lena: Who? Me? Nah... I'm not afraid of anything.

Louis: Okay then, let's see who will last till the very last ride. Deal?

Lena: Deal.

We sat on the very first seat buckled ourselves. There were few ppl but otherwise it was utterly less crowded. Usually you ended up lining for hours for one ride in these kinda places. The worker came to check our buckles and then started the thing. The ride slowly picked it's pace and so did my heartbeat. I managed to keep my mouth shut for most of time during the ride but when final downfall came i screamed my lungs out. I'm pretty sure Louis's eardrums must have exploded till then. I could also feel my hair dancing in the air. I should have tied them. Now by the end of the ride, they're gonna be a big mess.

After a few ups and downs , ride finally slowed down. At some point during the ride my fear was gone. I actually enjoyed it a lot. The rush of the air on my face somehow felt good this time.

Lena: That was so amazing.

Louis: Yeah, one of my favorite.

Lena: So what about the deal huh?

Louis: oh it's still on.

Lena: Okay then, let's ride everything this park has to offer.

Louis: Rides here we come. (childishly)

I laughed at his childish act. He is so fun to be with. That's one of the millions things i love about him.

Sorry for a small chapter. Got loads of things to do. I'll make sure to write big chapter next time. Tell me what do think how will this day end for Lena? Any guesses? Well read on to know...

!Happy Reading!

Vote

Share

Comment.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Lena's POV**

It was a hell of a ride like driving the edge of a knife. Louis was right, when you do scary things together they don't seem to be scary anymore. It turned out to be so much fun.

CONVERSATION

Louis: are you hungry?

Lena: hungry? I am starving.

Louis: okay so where should we go?

Lena: anywhere is great right now.

Louis: What about MC. Donald's.

Lena: Sure.

We sat down in his car and drove to the the nearest MC. Donald's. It was going to be noon and i had only coffee in the morning and so i was hungry as ever. While going inside the diner Louis tried to cover his face with hoodie.

Lena: What's that for?

Louis: I don't want anyone to recognize me.

Lena: Seriously, you think this will work?

Louis: Maybe just a little.

Lena: Hahahaha.

We went inside the counter and Louis ordered two cokes and two chicken delight. He altered the second order and said not to add cheese.

Lena: Why are you even burger if you don't wanna eat cheese?

Louis: Huh? Oh no, I'm eating cheese that's one for you.

Lena: For me? why would i not eat cheese?

Louis: Ah... coz you girls are usually so conscious about all the carbs and all.

Lena: Do you really think I'm that kinda girl? I love cheese.

Louis: I guess i interpreted you wrong.

Lena: You surely did. I believe in 'You Live Only Once' . Why spent your only life not living it to its fullest? why constrain yourself from trying?

I altered the order and said to add cheese to my burger by the time Louis searched for a place to sit. After receiving our order i scanned the diner for Louis. I found him sitting by the window. I sat in front of him and we started eat like we haven't eaten in years. Once our stomach was full we talked about my work and about his funny fan stories. He makes me laugh like anybody else does. When I'm with him i feel relaxed.

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

The theme park was great. I had an incredible time with Lena. She's a nice person to be with. One moment she is this shy and conscious girl but then in other moment she is daring and adventurous. For a moment i thought that she might be scared of roller coasters but she enjoyed it. By spending time with her i came to know so much about her and her family. Her believing in You Live Only Once and what not. She seems to be a kind of girl that believes in living life for the moment.

We came back exhausted to hotel at 5pm. We went to our own rooms after biding greetings to relax a bit. I removed my shoes and jumped into the bed. I laid still there until slumber took over me.

(Some hours later)

I woke up with a nightmare. I really don't know why but i felt like talking to someone, anyone who could understand me. I dialed Niall's number but when he never answered i thought he must be busy. I felt all alone and missed my mum. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I knew if i stayed alone for one more second I'll be more depressed. So i wiped my tears and decided to go to Lena's room. She might not understand me but at least I'll be not alone.

Any guesses what will happen next? Well thank you guys for all the votes and reads. Please vote share and comment. Suggestions are taken in context.

!Happy Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 ****LENA'S POV****

After coming back to hotel i decided to take a quick nap to relax myself before working on my laptop. I still have no single clue when I'm going to meet this great businessman. I hope this whole thing ends soon so that i could go back to Wales. Well i really don't complain about the fact that I'm with Louis.

Waking up from nap i ordered coffee to drive away the laziness from my body. I also tried calling Hannah but when she never answered the phone for the 3rd time i thought she mist be busy or probably sleeping. Sometimes, it really is irritating to keep track of time zones. I was going through my email when i heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Louis standing there with bloodshot eyes. "Can i come in?" he asked with croaked voice. "Yeah sure." i replied. The instant i saw him all types off questions started erupting in my head. I had never seen him like this. I know i only met him like a day before but it feels like I've known this guy forever. I never missed out any of his news or interviews. He has always been the one who made everyone laugh. I never really gave it a thought that even he might have low days. I guess the saying is correct that the funny people are the ones who are most hurt.

Lena: Are you okay? Is anything wrong?

Louis: No. I'm alright.

The biggest lie in the world. How can somebody be alright when tears are running down and your eyes are bloodshot.

Lena: You don't seem to. You know what? You can share your feelings. It's better to let them out than keeping them inside.

Louis: How is it possible Lena, that one moment the person is there with you and then the other moment they are gone?

Lena: Who are you talking about?

Louis: My mum.

For a moment i felt relaxed because i thought he was mentioning his girlfriend, but then i immediately felt guilty.

Lena: People who love us, never really leaves us. They are always there by our side.

At that i saw a tear trickling down his cheek. I didn't know what to say or do. i wanted to embrace and comfort him but didn't know how.

Louis: Why did she leave me? She knew very well that i love her so much. I feel hollow without her ad now my sisters and brother look forward to me. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing. I want to comfort them and tell them that everything's gonna alright but i myself broken from inside. I feel helpless.

I didn't know what to say. This was so all of a sudden. I mean he was alright back at theme park. My heart ached from seeing him this way. I felt tears building up inside my eyes. No, i cannot cry gotta be strong.

Lena: You're doing the best you can and I'm sure your family is proud of you. They look forward to you becoz they know they can depend on you. They know that you'll always be there for them.

I took his hand in mine as a gesture to comfort him.

Lena: it's a difficult time for them too. All you gotta do is support each other.

I looked up and saw him staring at me with those oceanic blue eyes. Tears were no more there but i could still see sadness in there. I had almost forgot the depth of those mesmerizing eyes.

Lena: Now come on, let's do something to lift up your mood. Shall we?

Louis: Yeah definitely.

Lena: What about 'Grease'?

Louis: Hahahaahahaa. Sure. I'm never getting tired of it.

I switched Netflix on and chose Grease. We sat on the bed but poles apart. I still felt awkward being close to him. I don't want him to treat me as any other girl he knows. I'm happy in whatever he wants me to be. Whatever is happening is more than i ever expected. I guess key point never to give up coz hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

Please vote share and comment.

!Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

I guess i was wrong about Lena. Somehow she did understand me. Talking to her lifted up my spirits. She knew what to say and when to say. We decided to watch 'Grease' and i know why coz it's my favorite movie. At some point during the movie, Lena fell asleep so i switched off the TV, covered her with duvet and came back to room. I felt much relaxed than before. I laid on my bed with a smile and went off to sleep.

 ****LENA'S POV****

I woke up and found myself covered with duvet. The TV was switched off and Louis was no more there. Maybe i might have gone to sleep during the movie. Sometimes i think when am i never gonna go to sleep during watching a movie? I checked my mobile and there were many missed calls from Hannah, if course, some emails and messages. I showered and changed in to formals hoping I'll meet the so called great and successful businessman today.

I opened my email and the first email read:- " due to some emergencies is busy. Therefore your meeting rescheduled for tomorrow morning at 10 am. Sorry for your inconvenience."

So that's his last name, Hemsworth, sounds like hamster. Seriously i haven't met this man but he has already started to piss me off. I swear if he takes one more day to show up then I'm not meeting this guy. Ugh. There was also a message from Louis saying thanks i replied him back asking what for. I didn't get a reply. Maybe he's sleeping. I called Hannah and talked to her about Louis. I told her most of the things except what happened last night. Somehow it felt kinda personal to Louis. It was something confidential. He trusted me with his feelings and i didn't wanted to break his trust. I was sipping my coffee when my phone beeped, there was message from Louis.

Louis: For understanding me.

Lena: That's what friends are supposed to do right? Understand each other.

Louis: Yeah i guess. So what are your plans for today?

Lena: Well thanks to . He clearly ruined my entire day.

Louis: Mr. Hemsworth?

Lena: That's the guy I'm supposed to meet and learn from.

Louis: How did the poor guy ruined you day?(chuckling)

Lena: Poor guy? When did he came helpless? Well whatever. I really am pissed of.

Louis: Okay. Calm down. How about we go somewhere?

Lena: Where?

Louis: Around the city? I'm sure you never got to see the city.

Lena: Yeah. It sounds fun.

Louis: Okay then, meet you in the lobby in 5mins.

Lena: Okay.

Louis: Okay.

After locking my room i rushed to the lobby and found out Louis wasn't there. I waited there for him for a long time. When he never showed up i decided to call him. He didn't pick up his phone, so i simply decided to wait there for him and gaze the view around me. There was a man in the lobby sitting by the magazine stand. He stood up and walked towards me. He was wearing a hand me down , dull, faded, ragged brown coat with a black hat on top. He looked kinda familiar but his appearance was utterly disturbing. He looked like a man from ancient land. "Bonjour, Madame Williams." he greeted in raspy and french accent. He doesn't looked like a French yet he's accent was good. "Um...Bonjour. Am i supposed to know you?" i asked trying to recall if i knew any French. He didn't reply but had a smirk on his face. I asked him the same question in French thinking he doesn't understand English, but still there was a constant smirk on his face. I looked him in the eyes, he had same eyes as that of Louis. Instantly i knew it was Louis i n disguise. "Of i know you, you are Louis Tomlinson." i said in victory. "Ugh... Is it so obvious?" he asked with disappointment. "With that smirk on your face and those eyes? Yeah." i replied with laughter. Seeing him loose in pranking me made me laugh even more. He's never ever getting tired of his childish act, and i love him for that. He looked funny in disguise.

"Wait right here. I'll be back. Gotta remove this thing off me." he stated and went away to change. After some minutes he came back wearing black hoodie and blue denims.

He tried covering most of his face with the hoodie but still a true directioner could always make out. We sat in his car and i eagerly waited for everything New York had to show.

Thank you guys for all the votes and comments. Hope you are liking how the story is unfolding.

Vote

Share

Comment

!Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 ****LOUIS'S POV****

Friends? That's what we are? Is that the way Lena thinks of me? I was really confused by the message she sent me but i replied her back anyways. After whatever happened yesterday i thought that she might have some feelings for me, but that text simply clarifies what she thinks of me, as her friend. I locked that thought in the back of my mind and disguised myself into some ragged poor French man. Let's see if it works. I tried to speak fluent French with perfect accent. I even practiced my lines before hand. It turns out Lena's pretty smart. She recognized me but took some time. I changed back into my normal clothing and sat in the car with Lena. We visited some of the main tourist attractions and took some goofy selfies and pics now and then. I cracked jokes or made nasty comments which made her burst into fits of laughter.

We were near the shore to see 'Statue Of Liberty' and i was taking her pic while she was posing like the statue. She dragged me to join for the pic and we both posed while my chauffeur clicked our pic. We were strolling in the Central Park when i heard a scream or i should say more kind of a squeal. I saw a girl about the age of 10 running towards me. She halted and started asking me for my autograph and pic. Very soon i was surrounded by a big crowd all eagerly waiting to get a pic with me. I knew that soon enough all the paparazzi will be here so i attended all the fans as soon as possible.

 ****LENA'S POV****

Louis was surrounded by conflux of girls. All of themscreaming his name with excitement. I quietly moved out of the crowd not disturbing him and his time with is fans. I know how precious all the fans are to him. A girl of about 10 yrs of age who screamed when she saw Louis came to me and asked," Are you his girlfriend?" i sighed and replied,"No." "Then who are you?" she asked again. I looked at Louis pondering for an answer. Who am i to him? Our eyes met, he smiled at me and i did too. "I don't know." i said to the little girl. "Well you both will look good together." she smiled and said. "Aw... Thanks." i replied back. Will we? i thought to myself. "Will you be my friend?" she asked innocently. "Of course, what's your name?" "My name is Riley." she stated with a broad smile on her face. "Well nice to meet you Riley." i said smiling at her. "Nice to meet to too um..." she trailed off probably coz she doesn't know my name. "Lena" i told her my name. "Yeah nice t5o meet you Lena. Bye." she said while shaking her hands. "Bye hope we meet soon." she smiled and ran away to her mum. I thought how was it to be with your mum? Doing stuff with her? Going places with her? I guess i can never find out. I was engulfed by my thoughts when i was snapped back to reality by Louis.

Louis: looks like someone made a new friend?

Lena: Yeah. She is so sweet.

Louis: Yeah.

(Some hours later...)

Louis: Are you tired?

Lena: Not exactly

Louis: What about we to go some club?

Lena: Sounds fun.

We went inside some posh club through VIP gate to ditch the huge line of people waiting to get inside. The music so loud that i could hear its resonating vibrations inside my body. People were dancing as if alcohol had taken over there senses, and i could clearly smell alcohol in the air. I didn't like this place. Louis just told me that he met Briana in this club. Now i officially hate this club. Louis motioned me to dance. I hesitated at first but after few shots i was enjoying. Very soon Louis and me were the part of the crowd. Everybody in this club were dancing except some who sat by the counter and grieved about their lives while drinking. It felt like music was getting louder and louder by each passing second. My vision also wasn't clear. I was dancing when suddenly i tripped coz my heels broke. I took them off and Louis helped me to knees. I felt pain in my ankles but i was laughing hard. I walked towards the counter to sit down for a while. Louis followed me and sat down beside me but i told him that there was no need. So after few minutes he retrieved back into the crowd.

I sat there for some time and then ordered some red wine.I was through with 5 shots to vodka and 2shots of tequila when a guy of around 6feets with blackish brownish hair sat beside me. He might have been around 26 or 27 yrs of age. He kinda seemed like a nice guy until he spoke his every first sentence. He was just a usual flirt you find in clubs.

Guy: Hey there beautiful, what's your name?

Lena: I can ask you the same.

Guy: Quite witty huh? I like witty girls. I am Edward. Now your turn.

Lena: My name is Lena.

Edward: How about i buy you a drink Lena?

Lena: No, thanks.

Edward: Come on, just one.

Lena: I guess i made myself clear.

Edward: Not fond of drinking?

He wouldn't stop and i wasn't in the mood to talk. I've dealt with many people like this but he seems to be most annoying.

Edward: How about we go somewhere quiet?

Lena: I like where i am.

Edward: Some place where there is just you and me?

Lena: Not interested.

Edward: I see. You don't seem to like indirect talks. Do you?

I rolled my eyes at him and all he did was laugh. I made it clear i wasn't interested so why don't he simply go and try hitting on somebody else? He moved his chair closer to mine and leaned in to talk to me.

Edward: Okay... Seems like you aren't interested now. How about we get together some other day?

I smirked on the idea which came into my mind.

Lena: And how about i make the first move?

Edward: Sure babe, Go ahead.

He rested his hand on my mid thigh. I hopped down the chair grabbing my wine. I leaned towards him and when i was real close, I threw the wine to his face and smashed the glass to the floor. At that moment the world around us stopped. Everybody's eyes were on us. I was going to back off and go away when he got hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

Edward: Oh, you aren't getting away so easily.

Lena: Yeah?

Edward: You know? I've heard a lot that i look real handsome when I'm wet.

Lena: Is that so? Coz then i really wanna resist the feeling so bad. But i cannot. (seductively)

I could see in his eyes what was going inside his shucking head. I gave him the sweetest smile i could at that moment and smacked a punch across his face. He took some steps back which caused his grip to loosen on my wrist. I took my heels and walked out of the club not wanting see Edward's shuck face ever again.

Thank you guys for all your support and views. Hope you are liking this story. Are you? All this means a lot to me. Please feel free to send me your reviews about the story.

Vote

Share

Comment

! Happy Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**LOUIS'S POV**

Lena decided to sit by the counter to rest for a while and i retrieved back into the crowd. I was soon engulfed by the loud music. Some people around me were dancing like crazy while some were in midst of heated make-out session.

There was a sudden noise of glass breaking and all eyes turned to see what happened. I saw Lena with some guy. They were real close. I felt sudden pang of jealously shot inside of me. But then i saw smirk on Lena's face and lust in the man's eyes. By the body posture of that guy and how he laid eyes on her i knew his intentions. Seeing Lena in trouble i pushed through the crowd. In midst of the way i saw her punch the man right across the face and walk out of the club. I ran after her. I got out and saw her sitting on a bench by the lamp. She had her face covered with her palms. I walked over and sat beside her.

Louis: That was an amazing punch.

She replied with a laugh and removed her palms from her face.

Louis: Why did you punch him anyway?

Lena: He was flirting with me. Well that was okay with me but then he literally annoyed me so i punched him.

Louis: So you punch people when they annoy you?

Lena: Well sort of. It's not something which i do often. I guess a lot of things were going inside my head at that moment.

Louis: Well that's threatening. I better be alert.

Lena: Why?

Louis: Well i can be pretty annoying sometimes too. Hahahahahahaha.

Lena: Well never to me.(softly)

Louis: what?

Lena: Um... Nothing.

I could see fatigue in her eyes. I called the chauffeur and minutes later he pulled the car in front of us. We sat and it drove towards our hotel. Meanwhile Lena drifted off to sleep. She looked at so much peace. Her head resting on my shoulder and hair falling on her face. I didn't wanted to wake her up but i had to. I poked and shook her in order to wake her. She groaned and lifted her eyelids with so much strength was if they weighed tonnes. She rubbed her eyes and got down the car after me. She nearly tripped once but managed to be on her feet. I guess she drank a bit too much. She went inside her room after saying good night and i stood there for some moments and then got inside my room. My room was a huge menace, clothes all around the place, plates and cups from previous orders kept on nightstand and table. I wanted to clean it up but didn't had the energy. I laid on bed and decided to call the room service tomorrow morning for cleaning. I kept changing sides from left to right as sleep never came to me. I kept on thinking that I should had been the one to save Lena from that guy. I should had been the person to punch him but then i guess she isn't like any other girl. Finally i faced the window, moved my knees closer to chest and drifted away to sleep.

**LENA'S POV**

I woke up as my alarm went off for 7am. I still felt dizzy and tired from last night but i dragged myself out of the bed. I brushed my teeth and ordered coffee and went to sit in the balcony. The sunlight was dim because of the clouds and wind blowing was pretty cool. The view from up here was great, you could see most of the city except from the skyscrapers blocking the view.I felt homesick for a moment, this cement forest of city is nowhere compared to the vast stretches of greenery of Wales. I sat on the leaning chair kept there, which was perfect and sipped through my hot turned cold coffee. My beeped again to remind me of the meeting i have today with at 10am. I finished my coffee and got inside the bathroom. I preferred wearing formals coz it was a business meeting. Well, Hannah told me to wear something casual but i went with formals as this was also the first time i was meeting this person.

(Lena wore this)

I ordered some light breakfast and tried to gulp it down as soon as possible. It was 9am , I hurriedly locked my room and rushed to the car. "Good Morning mam." Mike greeted "Good Morning." i replied. "Aren't you early for office?" he asked. "Am i? i asked him back. "Yeah. It's a 20mins ride from here. We'll be there at 9:30. You'll still have half an hour in hand." he stated. "Oh. Well never mind. It's better to be early than being late." i said . He started driving and i sat back. Things were running in my mind about my dad, Hannah, Louis and about my life. How much it has changed after coming to NYC. It suddenly strike my mind that I never told Mike about my schedule for today. I never even informed him to come today in the morning, then how did he knew?

"Um...Mike how did you knew about my schedule for today?" i asked out of curiosity. "Yesterday morning i received an email from Hemsworth Enterprises instructing me of your schedule for next month." he said. Next month? Wasn't i supposed to be here for one week? "How come they emailed you and not me about my own schedule? You don't even work for them." I asked with a bit anger in my voice. How can you do that? They didn't even ask for my consent! "Actually i do work for them. In fact i was 's assistant, before they demoted me." he stated with pride. "Oh. I thought you were associated with hotel services." "Yes mam, they recently transferred me here as chauffeur after this hotel collaborated with Hemsworth Enterprises, because i wasn't good enough as his assistant. They had fired me but when i begged them for not to do so, they demoted me here." he spoke as a robot, as if felt nothing. How can you possibly demote an assistant of famous successful businessman to as a chauffeur? "Why didn't you applied for another job?" i asked. "I did but he made sure i never got one." This is pure act of cruelty. How can a person be so cruel. I lacked the words to say to him. "I don't expect any kind words from you Mam. I accepted what life had to give me." he said as if he read my mind. "But this is so unfair. You're better than this." i said. "Thank you Miss." he replied.

Silence fell after the small talk. We reached the office well before time. The building was huge and was covered with glass all over. It looked exactly like one of the skyscraper in NYC. Mike opened the door for me and i thanked him and got inside the building hoping for the best.

Thank you guys for all your comments and votes. Now get get ready for some adventure. Let's see what difference does Chapter 13 brings in your calm life. Till then take care and

! HAPPY READING!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

! Happy Reading!

**LOUIS'S POV**

I woke up at around 10am. I still felt dizzy from last night and my feet hurts. I propped myself on the bed and sat there ideal for some moments with my eyes closed. I took shower and came back into back into my room. I grabbed my i-phone and checked my emails and messages. There were tonnes of tweets from fans and some work related emails. I replied back to some tweets an checked the message sent by Niall.

Niall: Hey buddy, what's up? Sorry i couldn't pick up your phone, i was recording at that moment. I hardly get time to check my mobile these days.

Louis: It's totally fine. Since when did we start giving explanations?

Niall: Hahahaha. Yeah.

Louis: How's things going for you so far?

Niall: Ah. They've been good lately. Actually i cannot ask for anything better. I miss old days. Being together, doing crazy stuff, touring, laughing our heads off...

Louis: Yeah. Me too.

Niall: So, roaming about NYC these days?

Louis: Huh? How did you know?

Nial: Words travel fast. Saw some pics of you with fans in New York.

Louis: Of course, twitter power.

Niall: anyways why all of a sudden?

Louis: I made a friend here. She's new to NYC, came here on some business work. So i thought of showing her around.

Niall: New friend? And i don't know? What's her name?

Louis: Lena.

Niall: How the hell did you meet a businesswoman?

( I texted him the whole story)

Niall: Do you like her?

Louis: Yeah, i mean that's why we are friends right?

Niall: Ugh... You know what i mean.

Louis: I don't know lad. I'm not sure. I thought she liked me at first but then she friend zoned me when i opened up.

Niall: Opened up?

Louis: Yeah, i had a small breakdown

He didn't reply me straight away. Some moments later he called and i picked up the phone meekly knowing exactly what was coming next.

Niall: You had a break down? (screaming)

Louis: It was small, i swear.

Niall: I don't care. Why didn't you tell me?

Louis: I did try to call you but when you never picked up i went to Lena.

Niall: You went to Lena?

Louis: Yeah. I just wanted to be with someone, and she was the only person i could think of.

Niall: So do you trust her?

Louis: Yeah, i do.

Niall: tell me something about her.

Louis: She's 22, manages her father's business, a directioner and fun to be with.

Niall: So a directioner huh? Did she freak out?

Louis: Well impressively she didn't, but that must have a difficult task.

Niall: Yeah. I mean resisting BooBear. Hahahaahahahahha. I wanna meet her. She sounds fun.

Louis: Yeah she is. And for the millionth time, don't call me BooBear.

Niall: Bye BooBear. Hhahahhahahahahhaahhahahaha.

Louis: Ugh... Bye leprechaun.

Niall: Hahahahahahaaahahaa.

Louis: Hahhahahahhahaha.

The clock was going to strike 11 when i kept the phone. I ordered some cheese sandwiches for breakfast and went to studio. I stopped my Lena's room but then i remembered that she must have left for her first meeting. I texted her good luck well she didn't need that but still.

**LENA'S POV**

The building infrastructure was amazing. Every furniture and color of walls where in sync. I went over to reception, "Good Morning. Welcome to Hemsworth Enterprises, how may i help you?" the receptionist asked politely. " I am here for a meeting with ." I stated. "Ah. You must be ." "Yes, I am." "Right here mam. Follow me." she said and lead to a room. I guess it's more like waiting more. There was billiard by the side, bar at the other and paintings were hung over the wall. "You can wait here mam, is running late today. But he'll be here soon." "Thank you." i replied.

It was 11 and he hasn't arrived yet. One thing i know for sure about this person now is that he is not at all punctual. I killed my time walking about the room observing paintings. Most them depicted lush green stretches savannas and countryside, while some had modern art scribbled which has real hard to decipher. Shortly after some lady walks in and asks, " wishes to know where would you like to meet him? In his cabin or here?" "Oh...Um... Anywhere is fine." I said thinking. "Okay." she said and went away. Odd. It's his office he can call me anywhere he wants. I waited for the lady to come back and inform but when she didn't come i retrieved back to deciphering the modern art.

"Well, well it looks like destiny brought us back together." said a familiar manly voice. I never heard the door open, i might have been too engrossed. I turned back to see and it was the most shocking seen ever. It was the guy from the club i went to last night. It was the voice of the the guy i punched. What was his name? Um... Edward. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. What the hell is he doing here, i thought to myself. Is he stalking me? "Looks like someone couldn't stay away from me and stalked me." he said with a grin. "Um... Maybe i should correct that sentence of yours. You stalked me right up to here." I said.

The door opened and the lady rushed in without noticing Edward sitting on the couch. " , is..." she trailed when she saw him. "Oh, you both already met." She said and walked off the room leaving me in confusion. Already met? What does she mean? "Your name is Lena Williams?' he asked me in astonishment. "Yeah..." I replied in a tone as if i never really cared. "Oh what a pleasure, i guess destiny really does wants us to be together." he said with the widest smile ever. "What? See I'm already in a lot of confusion right now. So it will be real help if you speak what you want to." I said. He moved his hand forward for a handshake and said with pride " Pleasure to meet you . I am Edward Hemsworth. The solemn owner of Hemsworth Enterprises."

Hope you liked it. Many more chapters to come. Especially for all the directioners reading, 1D is gonna be on screen soon.

Vote

Share

Comment


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

!Happy Reading!

**LENA'S POV**

Out of 7.5 billion people living on earth, how can Edward be the person? How? I can't even step back now. Ugh. I hate this man. Please,please lemme shoot him.

Edward: Should we go to my cabin?

Lena: Do i have a choice?

Edward: well... Lemme think... No.

He opened the door and motioned me to go first. I walked out and he followed me. He guided the way to his cabin. We past some of the staff who wished him but he didn't even acknowledged them, as if they were ghost under his captive. How can this bastard be successful? The person who doesn't even cares about his colleagues and take them for granted. We entered his cabin and oh boy, it was something. It was grand, like cabin cum apartment. He sat on his grand chair and i sat across him. There was an awkward silence. He just stared and said nothing. To break this uncomfortable silence i made the move.

Lena: so what now?

Edward: you observe me.

Lena: i am suppose to observe you while you're working, not when you're sitting idol.

Edward: Yeah wait.

He opened his laptop and started typing. Seriously? What kind of man is he? How can somebody possibly learn while seeing someone working on laptop.

Lena: Do you really think somebody can learn anything from whatever you're doing?

Edward: So what am i supposed to do?

Lena: I don't know. Maybe talk about share market and how to final a profitable deal and all?

Edward: Did you not attend your college?

Lena: Excuse me?

Edward: aren't they suppose to teach all this in college?

Lena: I went to Oxford. And yeah they did taught me well. This is only some kind of internship thing.

Edward: Hm...

He acted as if he was least interested and i was the one irritating him.

Edward: i have an idea.

Lena: What?

Edward: Why don't we talk?

Lena: So what exactly are we doing right now?

Edward: I mean talk about business except rolling our eyes at each other.

Lena: That's the only sensible thing you've said till now.

Edward: Well then you finally agree that i am sensible.

Lena: I never said that. Sometimes ppl tend to say sensible things when they are with sensible ppl.

Edward: Hahahahahaahahahaha.

Well he certainly took that wrong. I was taunting him not attempting to make him laugh. Why is so weird? The only thing i like about this man is his sense of color coordination, except this everything about him is mental. He started to talk about share market and how to excel the profit rates.

Every passing second was getting harder and Edward wouldn't stop talking. After some point he didn't even care if i was listening to him. He just kept on saying and sharing the statistics of past records. I could clearly see the joy in his eyes while he was talking about business stuff. I guess his passion for business made him so successful.

Please tell me your reviews about the story. Also please please tell if i am drifting away from the plot.

Thank you.

Vote

Comment

Share


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What do you think is the most important part of a company?" Edward asked me with a serious face. "It's the staff. I mean the employees." I. "You got that stated one correct" He said with a grin. "And first and foremost you should know how to deal with them as the head of the company." He added furthermore. Anger rose inside me. This person who barely knows me questions my behavior with my staff? I've seen very clearly how behaves. He acts like he is far more superior to the others. Always seeing himself as the best, and that's indubitably not the way you should act. "I don't need anybody to tell me how to deal and behave with my staff. I am very well aware of your behavior. Barely acknowledging your employees' work and considering yourself as far superior. And what about Mike huh? How is that even justice at all? How can you just relegate your assistant as a chauffeur in some hotel? Is that the way to want me to be? Then I must notify you that I am much better than you. My business may not be as successful as yours but I am satisfied and happy that I work in an environment where everybody likes me and respects me." I said nearly yelling at him and letting the anger out. My cheeks were burning from rage. I don't know what happened just now and what the cause of my sudden outburst was but there was one thing for sure that those words were true enough. I felt Edward's anger filled eyes stare into my soul and next thing I knew that he pulled me closer and said in husked voice, "You don't get to yell. This is my office not yours. I am very well aware of my acts and talking about Mike, he got what he deserved. Now listen very carefully, even I am not interested in whatsoever is happening right now and I am not very keen of sharing my business stuff with others. So the decision is yours. Whether you want to spend time with the person I am right now or the person I was 10mins before."

He walked out of the cabin slamming back the door and leaving me shivers. A lady came in, probably his assistant and collected the files kept on the desk. "He usually behaves like this when he is stressed out. I am sure he'll be back to normal soon enough." She said and i just nodded my head. "Um... Well he said that he will be continuing the talk tomorrow over lunch. He will text you the location when decided." She added further. "Thanks". I got up and came out of the building.

The clouds covered the sun and it looked like evening even though it was 1pm. My stomach gurgled from hunger. I walked down the road in search of a diner and just a few blocks away I found one. I ordered spaghetti with meatballs and sat down. By the time my order arrived my hunger had literally taken over me. I ate it all and then settled down for one mug of beer. I had no idea that i would ever drink in my life but here I am, drinking now and then. I am sure my dad won't like this. Thinking about him I realized how much I missed him. I called him to check how things were going back there. He picked up the phone in one ring and we talked for about an hour.

It was still afternoon and I didn't wanted to go back to the hotel. So I called Mike to drive me to New York public library. Over the years I found a friend in books, especially when I came to know that my mom left my dad for someone else. Books have been my bestest of friends alongside Hannah. I just cannot imagine my life without her and books.

I wandered about the classics and fiction section of the library in search of a good novel. I finally chose 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austin and went over the table to read. I was half way through the novel when slumber hit me. My eyelids felt heavy and i really needed some caffeine. I returned the book back to its original shelf and got out. I was greeted with cold wind outside the library. It was 6pm and the sun wasn't down yet. I liked the feel of cold breeze on my face, so i declined to sit in the car during such a beautiful weather. I decided to walk back to the hotel as it was nearby.

I realized how much had happened since i last talked to Hannah so i called her to keep her updated. Over the past 13 years we've become bestest of pals. We were inseparable in our school years but then college tore us apart. She went in for fashion designing while i opted for business studies. But then too, we used to call each other and tell stuff. Whenever we got holidays we used to spend time together fangirling, listening to songs and doing bonker stuff. I was like a parent to her always telling her what's right and wrong and she was my listening to problems which i couldn't share with my father. It was like having a sister from another mother.

Hannah picked up her phone and i was greeted with something unforeseen.

Hannah: What is it? Why do you keep bugging me all the time?

Lena: Han, it's me. Lena

Hannah: I know.

Lena: What happened? Why do you sound so tense?

Hannah: After all these years, you're asking me what happened? Oh my god. I am so relieved and thrilled that finally got a chance to ask her friend what's going on in her life.

Lena: What's wrong Hannah? I do ask about your life. You're the one who always say that don't wanna talk about it or nothing much.

Hannah:Do you know what's the only thing wrong in my life right now? It's you Lena. You're the only thing wrong. I am fucking tired of listening to whatever is happening in your damn life. You think it's amazing but its not. It's fucking shit boring. And FYI you don't even have a life!

Lena: What do you mean by i don't have a life? I do and its much better than yours.

Hannah: Oh you know exactly what i mean. You don't have a single guy in your life and all you do is brag about how perfectly you are handling your father's business. Everything which you have today is all your father's and not yours. You've achieved nothing bitch. Not even a single boyfriend.

Lena: Well having a boyfriend doesn't mean you have a life. Coz in that case you would have been busy in yours and not interfering in mine. And yeah, I might have not started the business from the ground level but i don't have a choice. There is absolutely nobody to look after my dad and his business.

Hannah: Now comes the part where poor Lena cries over how unfair her childhood was. Crying that she never got a chance to take her own decisions and her mom left her.

Lena: Seriously what is it with you?

Hannah: I am fucking tired of you.

Lena: And i am fucking tired of having a slutty friend who cheats on her boyfriend just coz he wasn't ready to loose his virginity.

Hannah: I wish you go to hell.

Lena: Well, see you there then!

Somewhere in between that call tears rolled down my cheeks. I could still feel them building inside of me again. I was no more in a mood to walk so i called Mike and got inside the car. I had no clue as to why Hannah was so mean to me and what made her say those shucking words but there is one thing i know now that i am never ever talking to her again. I might have spoken some stuff which i regret but what she said to me is far worse and unforgettable.

A/N: Please send me your reviews about the story; I would really love to read them. I know I am taking a whole lot of time posting but I am pretty busy these days. I'll try my best to post 'Chapter 16' as soon as possible. Till then take care.

XOXO, Amber.

Vote.

Comment.

Share.


End file.
